


Sweet Death

by xoxodelvidestruction



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Poison, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodelvidestruction/pseuds/xoxodelvidestruction
Summary: How exactly does one go about wooing Death?
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fear





	Sweet Death

The town was practically buzzing with excitement. Everyone was keyed up and afraid for their lives, unable to calm their nerves long enough to stem the constant chattering. They had to talk; they had to gossip. It was their only outlet. 

“Did you hear?” the stock boy whispered, eyes giant as he helped roll pallets off the truck. He was as green as humans could be, shaken by the number of things gone wrong in town.

“Which one?” the delivery driver replied, his face ashen as he thought about the possibilities. He managed to push the dolly across the loading bay, but he looked like he could be sick at any moment. 

“Just this week there were three more,” the store manager chimed in, deep purple bags under his eyes as he verified the delivery list. No one had enjoyed a decent nights’ sleep since everything started changing.

***

Ana stirred, rolling over on the couch. She had been sleeping in her grandmother’s apartment for a few weeks now, doing her best to take care of her during the final days. 

She thought she heard a noise, but as she opened her eyes, the apartment was still dark. Ana held still, listening carefully. There was silence. 

Sighing, she started to snuggle back into the pillows. Faintly, there was a voice drifting down the hallway from her grandmother’s room. Ana’s eyes shot open, but she stayed perfectly still. 

The voice began speaking again. Ana couldn’t understand the words, but the tone was comforting, soothing. It made her want to close her eyes and go back to sleep, suddenly overcome with a peaceful feeling. 

Fighting it, she crept out of her makeshift bed. Her socks muffled her steps, allowing her to move almost silently down the hall towards the bedroom. 

There was a hooded figure sitting on its knees at her grandmother’s bedside. Ana watched quietly, shocked at how unafraid she felt of the stranger in the apartment. The thing pushed the hood back, revealing itself to be a man. 

A very handsome man, she thought, her eyes taking in his golden skin and deep brown curls. Everything about him had an otherworldly glow in the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

He was still speaking softly. The man gently traced his thumb over the elderly woman’s forehead. The little crease between her brows relaxed and her expression went slack, as though she was totally comfortable in that moment. 

An orb of glowing blue light rose from her parted lips. The man closed his hand around it, briefly closing his eyes. 

Ana felt the quickest flash of icy cold, and when he opened his palm once more, the orb was gone. She gasped, realising what had happened. 

The man’s head snapped up, his dark eyes focusing on her. Ana didn’t feel afraid despite knowing she should. 

When she blinked, he had vanished. She stared at the empty spot by her grandmother’s bed, wondering where he had just gone. Ana stepped into the room, crossing it quickly to poke her head out the window. He had left it open. 

To her surprise, the man was outside on the fire escape. He looked even more surprised to see her in return. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, cocking her head. 

“I’m... “ he started, the calm, dulcet tone replaced by a slightly deeper, heavily accented voice. “I’m new,” he admitted, physically cringing as she grinned. 

“Come back inside,” she urged, glancing back into the apartment. Her expression fell as her eyes looked over her grandmother. 

“She’s not in pain.” 

Ana nodded, not meeting his glance. “I know, I’ll just miss her.” 

“I will stay, but only for a moment,” he conceded, following her back into the apartment. Out of a deeper compulsion, he put his arm around her shoulders, shielding her from the still figure lying in bed. 

“Would you like some tea?” she murmured, feeling comforted by him. 

“I can’t drink it, but I would like to watch you make some,” he said softly, letting her go as they neared the kitchen. “I’m Alex, by the way,” he mentioned, taking a seat on the couch. He cringed again. “Don’t introduce yourself,” he chastised under his breath, briefly shaking his head. 

“Ana, and I promise not to tell anyone Death is named Alex,” she chuckled, distracting herself with the kettle. “Do you always appear so…” Ana paused, gesturing vaguely towards him with her hand. 

“So?” Alex echoed. 

“Handsome,” she finished, her cheeks flushed. 

Alex wanted to smile. Ana was very pretty. Death was not supposed to be noticed by the living, though. His human form was merely to blend, not to pretend anything human could be experienced. 

Ana walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch next to him. She clutched her tea in both hands, suddenly conscious of how quiet Alex had gone. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the quiet only broken by the sound of Ana taking a few sips of her drink. She knew she had said the wrong thing, but what she didn't know was why Alex was still here. 

“Alex?” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She kept her eyes on her hands. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he was listening. “Is it better? Wherever you take them?” 

“Of course,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ana let herself break down for just a moment, burying her face against his neck. Alex closed his eyes, breathing deeply. This would be his last hug for a very long time, and he wanted to savour every moment. 

When Ana opened her eyes again, Alex was gone. She pressed her hand to her cheek, the faintest tingle from the brush of his lips still there. It was the only trace Death had left behind. 

A few weeks later, Ana was sitting at the train station. It had been a very long day at work, and now her train had been delayed nearly an hour, leaving her sitting in the cold. It was miserable. 

On top of her current predicament, she had been in a perpetual bad mood for days. She was starting to miss Alex a little bit more each day. Her brain knew she wouldn’t see him again, but her emotions wanted him close by. 

She absently turned the page of her book, going through the motions more than actually reading at this point. Her mind was definitely elsewhere. 

Further down the platform, she heard a scream. People began rushing towards the opposite end, and Ana followed after them, curious about all the commotion. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” someone shrieked. Another bystander opened their arms, nearly pulling Ana into a hug. She sidestepped, carefully directing them to another crying person. 

“She jumped,” a man gasped, tears in his eyes. “We were arguing, and she just jumped.” Ana stepped a little closer, glimpsing a familiar face at the edge of the platform. He jumped off to help someone trying to move the stricken body. 

Ana caught the smooth movement of his hand as he passed it over her forehead. The dead woman’s face went slack, her eyes slipping closed peacefully. 

Ana extended her hand, and Alex grasped it as he climbed back onto the tall platform. He barely glanced at her, doing a double take as he recognized her face. 

“Ana,” he grinned, keeping his hold on her hand as he wove through the crowd. In all the chaos, no one even glanced at them. 

“Hello, Alex,” she replied, whispering his name. He chuckled. 

“How have you been?” She could feel the struggle he was going through. Alex clearly wanted to stay and talk to her, but he kept shifting his weight like he needed to leave. 

“I’ve been missing Death, so I’m ok-ish,” Ana answered, smiling. “Want to watch me drink some coffee? Mix it up a bit?” she teased. Alex ducked his head. 

“I really shouldn’t. I’m not supposed to spend a lot of time here. Once people really look at me, they’ll see me more easily,” he explained, realising he was still holding her hand. He let go, taking a step back. 

“I work just a few blocks from here. I have my own office and access to a fancy coffee maker,” she offered, hoping he would accept. Alex looked around. No one was looking at them. 

“I can’t stay long.” Ana grinned proudly, nodding. 

“I drink fast.” 

Alex walked home, feeling more human than he had in a century. Even the fog and craggy rocks didn’t feel nearly as dark and oppressive tonight. Despite the pitch black sky, Alex felt like his world had a bright shining beacon. 

“You took a very long time.” Alex stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly to face his brother. “Just one soul shouldn’t have taken you almost two hours.” 

“There was a massive crowd. It took much longer than I thought to actually get through them to the body. I didn’t want to draw attention,” Alex lied. There wasn’t a breeze here, but his cloak still waved, giving the impression of a gentle wind ruffling the hem. 

“Don’t lie to me, baby brother,” Marc chastised. Only his eyes were visible with his hood pulled up, but Alex could perfectly picture the frown that would have been on Marc’s human face. “You can’t have a life on the surface.” 

“I know,” Alex growled, his bony hand tightening on his scythe. He didn’t need Marc reminding him of how pointless his feelings were. Alex knew his role. 

“Alex,” Marc began, stopping when his brother turned away from him. Marc sighed, knowing better than to follow Alex. They didn’t often fight, only when Marc tried to remind Alex of his place. He knew how much his younger brother hated the lectures. 

Alex closed the curtain around his little area. It was as close to a room as anyone managed down here. The black velvet provided a little privacy, but the windows were still open, devoid of any panes. 

He sat down on the bench at the edge of his ‘bed’. Death didn’t need to sleep, but there were still times that laying down felt comforting, restful even. It reminded him of the human life he had once had.

With his hood still up, Alex’s fingers were bone. All of the flesh vanished in his proper Death robe. Despite the lack of skin, he could still feel the phantom sensation of Ana’s hair between his fingers. 

His face was gone, replaced by the coal black bones of his reaper form. Where his lips had been, he could still taste her kisses. It was a strange thing having two forms. Even without any of the human senses he possessed in his other self, Alex was certain he could still smell her, feel her. 

“Ana!” She jumped, nearly dropping the vial in her hand. 

“Don’t do that, Marina,” Ana complained, holding her empty hand to her chest. “I almost ruined this.” She gently stirred the boiling contents in her cauldron. The blue liquid slowly changed colours, lightening to an unappetising greyish blue as she stirred in the oil. Despite it’s looks, it smelled like the most delicious lemon cake, bright and zesty. 

“You’re not usually so distracted. I have to take some advantage,” Marina replied, grinning at her friend. They had been brewing together for nearly ten years, and she had never once caught Ana off guard. “What’s his name?” she guessed, her smile wicked as Ana blushed. 

“Who’s name?” she asked, feigning ignorance. 

“You have a secret fella!” Marina crowed, looking quite pleased with herself. “You have to tell me everything.” Ana frowned, keeping her eyes on the potion. “What’s his name? How’d you meet? How long have you been sneaking around? Does he know you’re a witch?” Marina fired off question after question. 

“His name is Alex, alright?” Ana finally cracked, knowing the endless stream of questions would continue until she did. “None of the rest matters because I don’t think I’ll see him again.” She tried to keep her expression neutral, not wanting to admit how disappointed she was. It had only been a month, but she hadn’t stopped thinking about Alex and the half hour she had convinced him to drag into an hour together. 

“Oh, c’mon. We could always brew up something to see where he’s at. Arrange an accidental run in?” Marina suggested, toying with the edge of the spellbook. 

“No.” Ana’s tone was final, but inside, she wondered if it would be possible. Would the spell show her Death in his lair? Or, would it show her someone who was on the verge of dying? 

“I’ll leave a few ingredients just in case you want to give it a whirl after I leave,” she replied, partially ignoring the answer. 

Alex felt the pull of another soul on the verge. It was a gentle pulse where his stomach should have been. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation behind his naval tug him through his world and into the one of the living. 

His feet landed silently on the ground in a dark alleyway. He’d learned long ago how to sense the living and avoid them on his initial arrival. From here, he’d just let himself wander, inevitably finding his way to the soul in need. 

Glancing up and down the street, he stepped out, satisfied that no one was nearby. He slipped his hood down just before the first streetlamp hit him, not wanting to be seen with his cloak and scythe. 

Alex ruffled his hair, taking a moment to look at his fingers. His human hands didn’t feel quite so foreign any more. He slipped the ballpoint pen into his pocket, glad his scythe transformed much more easily now. It had taken a lot of practice to get it right. 

He breathed out a huge sigh as he reached the correct building, disappointed to see the blue light hovering just outside a window on the tenth floor. Climbing was his least favourite activity. 

The window was open, though, and he slipped into the apartment silently. He hovered over the still form of an elderly man, moving his hand over his forehead. Pain slipped from the man’s face, and he looked calm. Alex wrapped his hand around the orb of light, passing this soul along to the next place. 

He started to turn around when a figure in the doorway caught his attention. Ana was standing perfectly still, leaning against the frame. 

“How did you…” he trailed off, sensing something wasn’t quite right. 

“Mr. Collins asked for help along,” she admitted, gesturing towards the now-deceased man. 

“You helped him die?” Alex asked, unable to wrap his head around this development. She nodded slowly, stepping back towards the hall. 

“Sometimes people come to me when they’re in pain. I usually pass them along to someone else, but it occurred to me, I could accomplish two things this time.” Ana led him down the hallway and out into the kitchen. It felt strange being in this apartment. She was caught between her happiness at seeing Alex once more and the sadness of having provided poison to someone. “Would you walk me home? It’s not far, and I doubt anyone is out at this hour.” Alex made no move towards her. He looked upset. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go,” she said softly, turning quickly. 

“I’ll walk you home this once, but we can’t make a habit of this,” Alex told her, his long strides bringing him to her side quickly. Ana nodded solemnly, careful not to look up at him. Alex twined his fingers with hers, letting his emotions get the better of him. 

***

The young woman looked around nervously. She hadn’t been to this part of town before. It felt a little unwelcoming, but she also knew that this was the only shop in Lleida that sold these kinds of things. 

She crossed the street, verifying the address her friend had texted. This was the right place. 

She buzzed apartment 7C, glad to hear the door unlock almost immediately. Moving quickly through the lobby, she took the stairs two at a time. 

“Hello!” 

The woman looked up, pleasantly surprised to see someone waiting for her. There was always something awkward about knocking on a stranger’s door. 

“I’m Belle, and you must be Christina,” the stranger greeted, gesturing for the girl to come inside. 

“Yes, I’ve heard a lot about you from Marina. She said you’ve been working together for a while.” 

Belle nodded. “Marina’s much better with divination, but potions are my specialty,” she replied with a warm smile. “She mentioned you were looking for a Notice Me concoction.” 

“I know it sounds silly, but…” 

“Nonsense. It’s just a head turn, really. Your intended will finally look at you, but it won’t change the outcome. That’s still up to you,” Belle reassured, moving around the cauldron. It bubbled and steamed, emitting a soft bubblegum scent. 

Christina took the small vial Belle held out, studying the pink liquid inside. It shimmered in the light, bringing a grin to her face. 

“It looks so girly,” she giggled, reaching into her purse to pull out 20 euro. “Thank you for this.” 

“Of course. Are you planning to take it soon?” Belle asked, her voice friendly. Christina didn’t at all suspect her motives. 

“Probably tonight,” Christina replied with a grin, blushing. “My friends are having a party down at Carballeira. I think he’ll be there.” 

“Wonderful food, relaxed company. Sounds like a great time,” Belle commented, smiling brightly. “Have a good time.” 

Christina stood outside the Mediterranean restaurant, mentally psyching herself up. She had seen her crush though the window, and he looked very good tonight. 

“You got this,” she murmured, uncorking the potion. Christina downed it in one gulp, taking a second to lean against the wall. She was standing just out of sight of the restaurant, not wanting anyone to see her take the Notice Me. It wasn’t strictly legal. 

She looked up, hearing footsteps approaching. Christina’s eyebrows knit together, unable to fully comprehend. 

“Belle?” 

“Hello, again,” she said softly, walking past her and further into the dark alley. 

“What are you doing here?” Christina asked, her stomach sinking as she realised Belle had followed her here. 

“Shouldn’t be long now,” Belle muttered, pacing in front of her. 

“What…” Christina broke off, grabbing at her throat. It felt like it was closing up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to take a breath. 

“Are you in pain?” Belle had paused her walking, stopping to look at Christina. “I’ll need to adjust for that. Maybe some numbing of the mind or drowsiness before the lung paralysis.”

Christina wanted to scream. She could feel her pulse weakening, and the edges of her vision were beginning to dim. 

Another person appeared in the alley with them. The figure was very tall and shrouded in black. It had bony hands wrapped around a scythe, its skeleton black like charcoal. 

“Belle,” Christina rasped, collapsing onto the ground. Panic overtook her as she realised the man was Death. She crawled a few feet before her entire body went limp. 

“Why did she call you Belle?” the figure asked, pushing its hood back. 

Christina expected to see a skull, but instead, he looked like a very attractive young man. He had tanned skin and dark, curly hair. They were obviously familiar with each other.

“That’s what I go by for work.” 

“Ana,” he sighed, shaking his head. “She looks terrified. You have to let them sleep first. It’s much harder this way,” he chastised. Belle - Ana, she corrected mentally, stepped up to him. She absently ran her fingers over the lapels of his newly appeared suit. 

“I just missed you,” she whispered, looking up through her lashes. Death relented, placing his hands on Ana’s cheeks and kissing her soundly. 

Christina’s stomach lurched as she watched them. She had been lured in and killed by a woman enamoured with Death. Ana had used her to bring him to the surface world. 

The man approached Christina, kneeling in front of her. She wanted to cry for help or try to fight, but she couldn’t feel her body any longer. Her eyes were wide with horror, the only part of her body she was still able to move. 

“I’m sorry for your pain, but it is the only way,” he said softly, smoothing his thumb over her forehead. Christina felt the last of her life gently eased away. This part, at least, felt just like falling asleep.

***

Alex didn’t even bother feeling conflicted any more. He still gave his all when it came to ferrying the souls across, but he made sure to land on the living plane running. 

Along with his pull to the souls in need, Alex could feel something drawing him to Ana now. This sensation was where his heart used to be, and he let himself believe it was a sign that he could still  _ feel _ . 

This was becoming a routine. Marc also knew this, but he had been careful not to push his brother away with chastisements and lectures. As long as Alex was doing his duty properly and respectfully, Marc was going to give him a bit of space to make this mistake. 

“Ana,” Alex breathed, his tone reverent as he stepped through the door. She had started renting hotel rooms close to whomever had approached her for an elixir to end their suffering. It was macabre, but they both ignored it, too lost in each other to give it much thought. 

“I know we said no more than once a month, but I couldn’t…” Her words were lost in his kiss, Alex unable to restrain himself any longer. If she hadn’t been approached, he would have risked crossing the entire city to see her. The time apart was becoming more unbearable. 

“As long as it isn’t too often,” he whispered back, hands already working on the button of her jeans. Alex knew she was starting to kill more than just the ones looking for an end to their suffering, but he was too enthralled by her to beg her to stop.

“Once a week, tops,” she agreed, letting her head fall back as his hands slid her trousers down her legs. 

The sky outside was beginning to brighten, the sun taking the horizon from deep indigo to Aegean. Ana hated this part of the day, wishing the night could drag on for a few more hours. She rolled to face Alex, unsurprised to see him watching her. 

She tossed an arm over his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Alex linked his arms tightly around her, kissing the top of her head. He took a long breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo deeply. It needed to leave a lingering trace on his senses. 

“Ana,” he started, his voice muffled in her hair. 

“No,” she replied flatly, burrowing deeper against him. He sighed, trying to gently pull her away from his side. “No, I don’t want to hear it. Every time you tell me this can’t happen again, that you can’t ever come back.”

“And I mean it every time. I have to mean it,” he said back, finally scooting away so he could look at her face. “Ana, this can’t…” 

“I  _ know _ ,” she interrupted, eyes pleading. “Just leave. Leave, and let me pretend that I’ll see you again. Let me keep my fantasy that you love me, too.” Ana covered her mouth. That was never supposed to come out.

“No one loves Death.” Alex’s voice was shaky. No one had used that word with him in centuries. Even Marc had stopped saying such things, completely given over to the emptiness in their new form. 

“I love you, Alex.”

Morning was fast approaching, but Alex couldn’t pull himself away this time. He would never give up this feeling; this faint, imagined heartbeat. 

“I’ll stay a little longer,” he whispered, rolling over. Alex looked down at her, grinning at the hunger in her eyes. His hands skimmed up her body, pulling her wrists above her head. “You belong to me, now,” he pronounced, pressing desperate kisses to each side of her neck. 

“There’s a reason the French call orgasms la petite mort,” she grinned, gasping as he shifted against her. 

“Death comes for you, love,” he teased back, losing his own thoughts as she rolled her hips. 

***

“Hello, dear,” the old woman greeted, hand still raised to knock on the front door. Ana smiled at her, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. “I saw moving boxes and thought I’d be neighborly. Welcome to Barcelona. It’s a big city, but I like to pretend we’re all neighbors.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Ana replied, dusting off her hands before shaking the elderly woman’s in introduction. “Do you live across the hall?” 

“No, I’m down two floors. I’ll be going to an assisted living community next month, but I still like to think of myself as the welcome wagon,” the woman said proudly. “No one else seems to be very chatty around here.” Ana visibly relaxed. That was exactly what she looked for in an apartment building. “Where are you moving from?” 

“Lleida.” The woman frowned. 

“Well, I’m glad you made it out of there! They had a lot of mysterious deaths recently. I heard something about a witch, but I don’t put stock in such myths,” the woman continued, glancing past Ana into the apartment. Ana pushed her cauldron out of view with her heel. 

“What a silly thing to believe in,” she chuckled in agreement. 

“Is it just you, dear?” The elderly woman had once again leaned past Ana, looking into the apartment. She might be too curious for her own good. 

“For the most part. My boyfriend lives here, but he keeps the oddest hours,” Ana chuckled. “Would you like to come in for some tea?” 

It took almost six months before anyone realised people had been going missing in town. There was a faint trace of poison in the first victim, but none of the rest showed even the slightest sign of toxicity. 

Ana’s careful selections allowed her and Alex nearly two years in Barcelona. After that, they spent less time picking out a ‘long term’ home, and just enjoyed traveling the world together. 

Alex spent years being proud of Ana’s potion brewing. She could make the most untraceable venoms. She also had a knack for making them entirely painless. 

  
  



End file.
